


Balm to my Grief

by LewStonewar



Series: It's just a Little Crush [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Darcy Lewis - Political Scientist, F/M, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers, aromantic author has trouble with romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewStonewar/pseuds/LewStonewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Thor: The Dark World Asgard rebuilds and Thor returns to help.<br/>Later bringing Jane and Darcy home for a visit. Odin's head is turned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After his father allowed him the freedom to follow his heart, Thor returned to Midgard to be with his Jane.The alienness of their day-to-day lives had been a vacation from reality, if you will, while he mourned Frigga and Loki’s deaths. Many months have passed and he was starting to feel that though he does not wish for the throne, he was neglecting his duties as a Prince of Asgard. So he called for Heimdall to take him home and presented himself before Odin in his throne room.

He enters the throne room as the last of the courtiers are leaving and Odin is still seated upon Hlidskialf. Odin spies him and gestures him forward. Soon they are alone but for the Einherjar.

“So,”Odin drawls, “ you return.”

“The time away from reminders of those we’ve lost has helped me in my mourning but in the selfishness of my grief, I have forced you to have no such reprieve, Father.” 

"You forget I am a King, Thor. You cannot force me to do anything I do not wish.” Odin chides. “Everyone grieves differently. I found greatest relief in the routine of my duties. Overseeing the repairs of the capitol and our defenses. Do not take the weight of imagined crimes on your shoulders,” The Allfather dismisses as he rises from his throne.

“If work is what you desire now, work is what I will give you.” He continues as he descends the stairs of the dais. “Prior to the Convergence you quelled the rebellious realms that rose up while cut off from the Realm Eternal with might of Mjolnir, now you must extend the hand of diplomacy to reinforce those repaired bonds.”

Once Odin reaches the bottom of the dais, he gestures for to Thor to follow him into an adjacent chamber. His study is richly appointed in golds and reds but it is also a practical room, it is obviously where he spends the majority of his day. He leans Gungnir against the wall and seats himself behind his emence desk. It is covered in large tomes and scrolls. A holographic interface springs to life as he sits but he dismisses it with an irritated gesture and turns back to Thor.

“Go to Kvasir, He has made some initial overtures and can bring you up to date.”

“What of my obligations to Midgard and my Jane.”

“Is not Midgard one of the nine realms?” He snaps. “You may continue to visit her. Your intermittent presence by her side is sufficient show of diplomatic intent to Midgard for now.”

He clenches his fists as restrains his temper. “ In fact since they were generous enough to house you these many months, we are obligated to return the favor. In a few weeks time, when the repairs on the palace are completed, there will be a celebratory banquet. You may invite your friends.” He says friends but he clearly means something else but he says no more on the subject. He turns back to re-engage the interface at his elbow.

“Thank you, Father.” Thor returns with a relieved smile on his face.

“Go. You have your orders.” He dismisses without looking up from his work.

Thor turns quickly and leaves the room, pulling the door closed gently as not to disturb his father’s concentration. When the door thumps closed Odin looked up and slouches back in his chair with a sigh. As he runs his fingers through his white hair it lengthens and turns black and the rest of the Odin illusion melts away leaving an exhausted Loki in its place.

 

WEEKS LATER

“Father,” Thor called out. He steered Jane with a hand at the small of her back to the Allfather, while Darcy followed slightly behind them. “You remember Jane Foster and this is my friend Darcy Lewis, her intern.” 

Jane bobbles a slight curtsy but Darcy’s is a graceful deep curtsy because she is not ashamed of the historical princess phase she went through as a tween and she knows her curtsies, proper addresses and lines of successions.

Odin’s eyes glance over to her, surprised at her manner. 

“I am unfamiliar with that word. What is an intern?”

Stunned that he was actually addressing her she asked “Actual definition or how it pertains to me because those are a little different?” 

Thanks to Game of Thrones, The Tudors, numerous movies about Elizabeth I and that protocol class she took 3 years ago she should be able to talk to Odin for a few minutes without mortally offending him, committing treason, or both. Hopefully.

“I am sure you can combine them,” He said patiently.

Taking a deep breath, she launches into the brief but context rich definition she composed in her head the moment she found out she was going to visit Asgard because she didn’t want anyone to confuse what she did with being a handmaiden and thus be excluded from all the courtly fun for being a mere servant. Thank you princess phase!

“My nations first level post-compulsory educational institutions require that we complete studies in disciplines outside of our chosen field to ensure they are producing well rounded graduates. Everyone must take a little art, literature, math, science, and history at that upper level in addition to their regular coursework. Just as I was completing my degree, It was discovered I had accidently neglected the science requirement. My two options were to read several boring books and go to daily lectures for 4 months or engage myself as a short-term unpaid apprentice to a scientist working in their field for 6 months. I chose the later.”

“A short-term apprenticeship and for you personally it means?”

“After the six months were over and the science requirement for graduation was completed, I stayed at Jane’s side and continued to assist her despite it not being my field. We bonded during the whole Thor crashing to earth clusterfu- kerfuffle. I still call myself intern even though I am no longer her student, really I’m just a friend helping her for free.

“And what was your field of study?” He grilled focusing his sharp blue eye on her.

“Political Science. You know, Lawmaking, governance, diplomacy, and all that jazz.”

“Jazz?” His brow furrowed.

“Nevermind,” She waved aside, “silly midgardian slang.”

“I see.” He murmured. “ You and I must speak again during your stay, Miss Lewis.”

“Really?” Darcy squeaked.

Odin quirked a miniscule smile, nodded to Thor and moved on to speak to someone else.

“Oh my Glob, Jane!” Darcy wheezed as she started to hyperventilate and lean against Jane. “Did that just happen? Did I act like an actual facts knowledgeable adult in front of the intergalactic king or did I just mumble and drool.”

“You did well, Darcy. He was impressed,” assured Thor as he patted her back.

“Yeah, you were almost eloquent. I’d be jealous if I didn’t prefer he not talk to me.”

“Jane,” Thor chided.

“Goat, Thor,” Jane reminded.

“Ok, I need mead now,” Darcy interrupted.

“I am thirsty myself,” Thor agreed while he steered them to another part of the the room.“ Ah! there is Fandral and Hogun. Volstagg must not be far behind. Darcy, you must meet Volstagg’s wife, Gudrun. I know how much you love music, she has a lovely singing voice and collects and plays instruments from many realms.”

“Bragging on my Hildy, Thor?” Volstagg called out from the buffet table. “Alas, she could not come. Our youngest is feeling poorly and she made me promise to bring her some cake.”

“Then you best make sure not to eat it on the way home or you will be sleeping on the floor,” snarked Fandral as he handed goblets of mead to Jane and Darcy.

Vostagg guffawed, “She said the very same thing,” and quaffed half his goblet of mead.

Sif crosses the room to join them and clasps Thor’s arms in greeting, their vambraces clanking together.

“Thor! Welcome home.” She smiles widely.

“Well met, Sif! I had heard you were on Midgard recently yourself.”

“I was tasked by the Allfather to recapture the sorceress, Lorelei.” she said proudly.

“And was successful, of course.”

“Of course.” She agreed teasingly. “I had some help of the fearless ladies of S.H.I.E.L.D. They were quite fierce and I would gladly fight alongside them again.”

“Tis a shame S.H.I.E.L.D. was revealed to be so infested with vipers, but the individuals….you saw why I stay to fight on Midgard.”

“She saw part of the reason,” Fandral inserted, “The other part you brought back with you. Come! Sif, Jane, Darcy. Fill your plates before Volstagg eats it all.”

They move toward the table laid with many delicious foods and begin to fill their plates. Thor looked to Hogun who always stands a bit away from the the excitement. When he caught his eye Thor went to his side.

“Hogun, In the time I’ve returned to my duties I have been more on other realms than home, so I have not had the chance to observe as I would like. The Allfather seems different to me.” He stated leadingly.

“After such a loss, anyone would be.” Hogun murmured.

“I do not deny that, but do I need to worry...for him, for Asgard?”

“He threw himself into the rebuilding plans, the palace’s repairs were finished weeks ahead of schedule.”

“He did say that was how he preferred to grieve.”

“He’s been observed to present a certain degree of apathy toward court affairs and makes biting sarcastic asides,” Hogun added.

“Courtly matters were usually Mother’s domain,” Thor defended, “Perhaps he always made such remarks only now he has no one to hear them privately.”

“Perhaps.” Hogan agreed gravely.


	2. Chapter 2

Kvasir is the oldest member of the council. Older than Odin, he was a part of King Bor’s court and has been Odin’s chief advisor for the entirety of his reign. When Thor and Loki were young, it was he who taught them most of their lessons in government. For a long time he assumed that Loki would be his successor, but since his fall from favor and later death there has been no obvious candidate to replace him. Which was such a pity, he had so been looking forward to retirement.

The council had adjourned for the day, Odin was the first to exit the council chambers with Kvasir at his heels while the others loitered gathering their belongings and chatting amongst themselves. They made their way toward Odin’s study off the throne room squabbling over old matters as they tend to do when they were alone.

“I tire of the subject” Odin huffed.

“You can’t continue to ignore it,” Kvasir chided. 

Odin growled at the rebuke but was distracted by the sight of Darcy Lewis alone in the throne room poking at the wall hangings. He watched her grow frustrated and his companion saw a bemused smile grow on his face.

“You, girl,” He called out. “Yes, you,” repeated as she looked around her to see who he meant. “Come here.” he beckoned with a gesture.

“Is that one of Thor’s Midgardian girls?” Kvasir queried.

“Yes, She has studied statecraft and policy. Their lives are so short that their regimes turn over every few generations. It’s like a laboratory of political experimentation down there. I am curious to hear her thoughts.”

Kvasir raised an eyebrow at his king then turned to watch her cross the room to meet them. She wears a combination of Asgardian leggings and boots on the bottom and layers of unstructured Midgardian garb on top that appeared to be covered in a macabre painting of roses and skulls.

“What can I help you with, Your Majesty?” Darcy asked politely with a bobbing curtsey.

“We have a political conundrum to put to you.” Odin tells her with a bit of mischief twinkling in his eye, “The problem of Jotunheim.”

“I don’t know anything about Jotunheim other than it’s icy,” She admitted sheepishly.

“We will see about that. Kvasir, tell her your thoughts.” He orders.

Kvasir clears his throat. “Since King Laufey led an attack into Asgard and was killed and then the bifrost destroyed cutting off all communication between the realms, Jotunheim has been in upheaval. Not knowing what happened to their King and he had apparently not named an heir…”

“Civil War?” She guessed.

“Yes, his sons Byleistr and Helbindi have been fighting for the throne for several years now and if it goes on much longer Jotunheim will be a dependent realm not merely a conquered one.”

“Why hadn’t he named an heir?” She asked turning to Odin “ Isn’t he a similar age to you?”

“Laufey was power hungry.” Kvasir answered for him. “He seized the throne from his father early and aggressively tried to expand his holdings. He likely feared his sons would usurp him, like he did his own father, if he gave them any indication he found them a worthy successor.”

“So, It’s not a hereditary monarchy where the oldest son is assumed to have the truest claim but a warlord society where whoever is perceived as the strongest leader is king?” She asked to clarify the information.

“Correct,” Odin answered, “though for the last five generations the King has come from the same family. Kvasir has suggested we throw our support behind the one who is most likely to be friendly toward Asgard and help them achieve the throne.”

“No, that won’t work.” She shook her head.

“Tell him why.” Odin directed her smugly

“It’s the classic win the battle but lose the war scenario.” She begins. “ They follow the strongest warlord. The losing side would never truly support the one who takes your aid because they’ll think he might not have won on his own merits and he would lose respect of his own supporters because they would think he was not confident enough in himself or them to get the job done without help. He wouldn’t last very long. Then you are back where you are started and possibly with twice as many factions next time around.”

“That is what I have been saying, Kvasir.”

“No you said the plan was bilgesnipe dung and would change the subject, Sire.”

“They say it is good to have advisors who disagree with you.” Odin said to her wryly. “ With your fresh eyes on the old problem of Jotunheim, what would you do?”

“Do you want to build them up to be a partner realm like the others? Did you have a good relationship with them before Laufey? I think I had read that your mother was Jotun,” She asked Odin.

“Queen Brestla was Aesir,” Kvasir corrected. “But she was the ward of Queen Nal, Laufey’s mother, so it was seen as a political alliance between the two realms. We were allies during the war with the Dark Elves during the reign of King Bor.”

“Then what you want to do is make it widely known not just to the two princes but to the wider populace if possible, that you want to go back to that old relationship. Everyone loves nostalgia. Maybe even tell them given time they could get their power box back. The previously neutral parties will throw their support behind the one who they believe will have the best success dealing with Asgard and achieve that goal and with the changed priorities some may even switch sides.”

“That would quicken the end of hostilities but I doubt the council would be comfortable giving them back the Casket of Ancient Winters.” The advisor murmured his doubts.

“You wouldn't be giving it to them. They would be earning it back,” She pointed out. “ Make them work for it.”

Feeling inspired Odin added, “We could set the bar so high it would not be even achievable this generation.”

“Yes, exactly!”

“That has merit,” Odin nodded.” Add it for discussion on next session’s agenda, Kvasir. You did well, Miss Lewis, I shall grant you a boon... directions,” He smirked. “You were lost before I called to you, yes?”

“Yes. I’m supposed to meet everyone at freckle court before we go on to the stables,” She embarrassedly admitted.

“Go through the door beneath the green banner, take the steps to the left and at the bottom go right for 30 paces, you will come to a statue of a great wolf. That is the entrance of Freki’s courtyard.”

“Freki’s courtyard, right. Thank you.” She gave a relieved smile, bobbed another quick curtsy and jogged away to the door with the green banner above it.

Odin’s eyes followed her across the hall. When he turned back to his old advisor he found himself being watched with a knowing look.

“What?” Odin demanded

“You continue on like that Thor will call you a hypocrite.” Kvasir said airily

“He would never…”

“No, **He** would not, but others would think it.”

It’s nothing,” He dismissed and walked briskly away toward his study

“Yes, sire.” Kvasir smirked as he followed.


	3. Storytime

Darcy lightly jogged the 30 paces from the bottom of the stairs to the statue of the great wolf. He was not kidding about it being great. It was both humongous and a very ferocious looking likeness of a wolf in an aggressive stance ready to charge forward upon it’s prey. It loomed menacingly above her as she admired how realistic it looked. She could hear Thor’s booming laughter just beyond and she peeked around it to see a formal manicured garden. Jane was seated next a fountain as Thor was obviously regaling her with a story that required lots of enthusiastic gestures to convey.

“Hey,” She called out as she approached them. “Hope I’m not late.”

“We haven’t been here long,” Jane assured her. She wearing another lovely Asgardian gown with decorative bits of armor. Not so fancy as the gown she wore to the banquet yesterday but still nicer than her day-to-day grubby sciencing duds.

“Nay, we still wait for Volstagg,” informed Thor. “What had kept you?”

“I got a little lost and then when I asked for directions I got more lost. Finally someone took pity on me and pointed out I was asked directions for the wrong place. Freckle -- Freki, easy to confuse them.”

Yes, Freki’s courtyard. It was built as memorial to Father’s favorite wolf. He gave his life to save Father in battle.”

“Aww, Puppy!” Darcy whined in sympathy.

“Not so small a creature, Lady Darcy. That statue is actual size.” Thor smirked pointing to the statue beside her.

“Holy cats!” Jane exclaimed jumping up from the bench to look more closely at the statue. “It’s a big as a tiger.”

“You’re getting into direwolf territory there.” Darcy nodded sagely and Jane nodded in agreement.

“Thor!” Squealed a high pitch voice from the other end of the garden. They all turned toward the call and saw Volstagg approach them with a little girl who appeared to be about 4 years old with dandelion fluff-like light blonde hair framing her face sitting in the crook of his arm. She waved enthusiastically as they drew near.

“Lady Flossi!” Thor cheered and bowed dramatically deep. “ We are honored to be in your presence. I am cheered to see you are feeling better today.”

Flossi cheeks reddened as she giggled and hid her face in her father’s neck shyly.

“Oh, is this the little one your wife stayed home with yesterday?” Jane asked trying to make eye contact with her and give are discreet finger wave which just led to more giggles from Flossi.

“Yes, She is much improved and refused to stay home when she discovered we were going to the stables today.”

“Ah, horse-mad. very common affliction among girls.” Darcy says with a knowing grin toward the little girl.

“Some of us never outgrow it.” Jane teased eyeing Darcy’s riding breeches and boots paired with a hoodie and printed t-shirt. Darcy just shrugged unashamed.

“Shall we go?” Thor suggested offering an arm to Jane which she took.

“Lady Darcy?” Volstagg offered his other arm to Darcy which she took hesitantly.

“How lucky am I, escorting two pretty girls.” he stage whispered to his daughter and turned to Darcy winked and nudged her with the elbow she had tucked her hand in. She couldn't help but laugh as they followed Jane and Thor to the stables. 

Within ten minutes the stable yard was within sight, They had drifted away from their escorts til Jane and Darcy were walking together. They suddenly stopped in shock. The horses were huge.

“Jane, they have fricken abraxans.” Darcy muttered

“Abraxans have wings” Jane corrected

“Nerd.” She hissed

“Why am I suddenly a nerd. it’s a Harry Potter reference, everyone knows Harry Potter.”

“Not everyone has read Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, nerd.”

“I’d just like to point out adding a bibliography to my nerd reference is nerdier.”

“That’s how I roll. I’m not ashamed of it.”

“You are a dirty little hypocrite.” Jane mutters but Darcy just laughs as they jog to catch up to the others.

As they approach the doors to the barn Volstagg’s daughter wiggled excitedly to be put down. She grabbed Jane and Darcy’s hands and very proudly introduced them to the important horses.

“Dis Svane, dat Svala,” She pointed out the first two horses.. “Dat Griss, dis Skripi, dat Kerling and Edderkopp!” She finished with a squeal pointing to the biggest horse in the fanciest stall.

“Are those the actual names of the horses?” Jane said softly to Thor while Flossi pulled Darcy to the last stall. “What she’s saying doesn’t seem match the signs.”

“No, she can’t read. She has given them nicknames,” Thor chuckled fondly. “The white one she called swan, the grey- swallow, the fat one is piglet and so on. The one she called Edderkopp, Spider, is Father’s steed Sleipnir.”

Darcy overhears them and looks over the half door and indeed sees the horse has eight legs, doubled like the wheels of a dually truck. Sleipnir is curious about his visitor as well and pokes his head out the door, sniffs then lips Darcy’s hair. Darcy gently nudges his nose away and pats it.

“You know, I've read a story about you.” She said to him.

“I read that storybook when I was in Midgard as well. It is outrageous.” Thor says he sits on a bale of hay.” Would you like to hear the real story? Do you know Sleipnir’s story, Flossi?” He asks her as he pulls her onto his lap while she shakes her head ‘no’.

“While you tell your story,” Volstagg interrupted. “I will saddle my horse so I can return this one," he nods to Flossi, “to her mama before we go on to meet the others for our ride.”

Flossi pouted in response but turned back to Thor with a big smile, bouncing excitedly for a story.

“This story starts with another horse by the name of Svaðilfari,” Thor began talking directly to the little girl. The story is for all of them but it is obviously going to take the form of a child’s story for the littlest member of his audience. “He was gray and powerful and fast. He belonged to the Chief Architect of Asgard and was a spoil from the war with the Jotuns and as tribute to Odin Allfather successfully bringing victory over the Jotuns, he promised to give his king the first colt sired by his new warhorse.”

Jane sat next to Thor watching his tale completely enthrall his audience. His complete ease with the little girl gave her all sorts of warm feelings she wasn't quite ready to deal with.

“Many years went by and many mares were presented to him but no colts resulted, no fillies either. Finally the healers found that Svaðilfari had been injured during the Jotun war that had essentially gelded him though he still appeared intact. Do you know what gelded means, little one?”

“Yes, can’t be daddy.” pipped up Flossi proud to answer the question correctly.

“Exactly. So there was never going to be a colt from Svaðilfari. Odin Allfather was sad for he was so looking forward to getting a warhorse as good as Svaðilfari. The Chief Architect even offered to give his horse to Odin but by then the warhorse was quite old.”

Already the story was completely different from the one Darcy had read based on the Prose Edda. She was sure Loki must still be involved in the story somehow but she couldn't begin guess what would come next. Meanwhile Sleipnir was being completely annoying. She had to keep pushing him away from trying to eat her hair. If he kept it up she was going to stop giving him the scratches he seemed to like so much and go sit with the others.

“Prince Loki approached the Chief Architect the next day with a plan. _My magic can duplicate Svaðilfari much like I duplicate myself, except he will grow from seed to foal inside a mare and the colt will not be a child of Svaðilfari but another younger Svaðilfari.“_

“Cloning?” asked Jane surprised.

“Exactly so,” agreed Thor. “Loki made a tiny Svaðilfari seed, so tiny you could not see it and planted it in one of his own mares so he could watch over it’s growth. The day the foal was born it was clear something had not gone as planned. The colt had 8 legs, had trouble standing and the mare rejected him. We do not know if it was because of his deformity or because she could tell he was not her own foal. Who can say?

“Loki was stubborn and was determined that his scheme would succeed so he planned to hand raise the colt himself. Unbeknownst to anyone in the palace, he was magically transporting the foal to his chambers so he could care for it day and night, for Loki spending that much time in the stables would have been suspicious.”

“Did he not like horses?” Flossi asked with frown, for how can anyone not like to be around horses.

“He liked books better, little one. Anyway, one day we were all at court and the courtiers were presenting their business to the Allfather when a great crash came from the door that lead to the royal family's private wing.”

“Oh, no!” Darcy groaned. 

“You think you know what happens next, Lady Darcy?” Thor teased.

“I think I can guess.” she smiled suppressing her giggles so she could hear the rest of the story.

“A guard went to the door to investigate and as soon as the door was open, The colt sprung through the door like a bar a soap when squeezed too tightly. And like said bar of soap he slipped and slid on the highly polished marble floor whinnying for his ‘Mama.’ Loki’s face had turn bright red when the colt finally spotted him by the dais and rushed to his side nosing Loki’s hand to be scratched.

 _“Loki Odinson, what is the meaning of this?_ The Allfather boomed.

“Loki approached the throne with the colt on his heels and said with confidence. _This is a bit premature but I present to you on behalf of the Chief Architect, the colt of Svaðilfari you were promised. He will be stronger and faster than his sire because of his extra legs and he is more intelligent than most horses because he has apparently learned to open doors._ and gave indulgent shake of his head toward the little colt.

“And he was named Sleipnir which means slippery for his dramatic entrance at court and became the best and most famous warhorse of all of the nine realms.” Thor finished dramatically.

Flossi clapped her hands in applause for the wonderful story when her father appeared in the doorway leading his horse.

“Time to go, little one.” he said.

“No,” She pouted clinging to Thor’s neck.

“If you are very good, perhaps your Mama will let you invite Darcy, Jane and I to dinner and have more stories before they go home to Midgard.” Thor whispered to her. 

She gave him a calculating look, “I can be very good.” She said somberly.

“Then off you go.” Thor ordered as he stood and lifted her onto Volstagg’s horse.

“This is just a small detour, by the time you three are saddled and ready I will already be waiting with the others at the bridge.’ Volstagg boasted as he swung into his saddle behind his daughter and cantered away.

“Now, ladies.” Thor turned and rubbed his hands together. “Let us find you some proper mounts.”

Darcy turned to the horse who was now resting his chin on her shoulder. “It can't be you obviously. Stop looking at me like that.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day

Yesterday's ride was fun. They got to see the neat flora and fauna of an alien planet like it was no big deal. Had a picnic, like you do, teased Thor and Jane about how incredibly schmoopy they were being. Introduced a perfectly crumulent work into the Asgardian lexicon: Achievement Darcy. 

However the eminent spontaneous combustion of Jane’s panties due to her shiny new ‘hot dad’ feelings for Thor had reached critical mass by the time they got to Volstagg’s house for dinner at the end of the day and Thor was covered with all those kids wanting his attention. So Darcy was ready for some alone time.

Jane and Thor are probably going to spend the day in bed. That left Darcy on her own to explore. So she decided to take advantage of the free time to see if she could find a library to try to discover if there were more stories out there that were completely different than the Eddas.

This morning the handmaiden assigned to her had talked her into wearing Asgardian clothing and so far she was not hating it. The floor length dress was deep midnight blue with slashed sleeves and high waistline. The only bit of embellishment was decorative epaulet armor on both shoulders and and stylized raven shaped broach where the neckline plunged. Despite it being low-cut and form fitting on her bosom. It felt modest due how the fabric was draped and the secure feeling that nothing was going to fall out. She felt like she was having of Diana of Themyscira moment so she let the handmaiden do her hair in a half up-do as well.

The library turned out to be fairly easy to find but was way smaller than she expected. This was not the Beauty and the Beast library of her dreams, more like the rare book room of a larger library. As turned out that is exactly what it was. She kept forgetting Asgard was much more technically advanced than Earth. The librarian had let her check out an Asgardian tablet interface for the collection, which she was told she could only use on premises with a very stern look like she was some kind of juvenile delinquent.

She sat at one of the tables to try to figure out out to work it. The font was weird, the interface was a little familiar and sometimes something 3D and holographic would pop out.

“‘Fun,” she thought in equal parts sincerity and sarcasm.

She found some histories by someone called Bragi when she felt a tug on her hair. She turned to see Odin standing behind her holding up a lock of her hair.

“You have met Sleipnir, I see.” He observed with an amused look.

She directed her gaze to the hair in his hand and saw that it had been raggedly chewed off and was now a few inches shorter than the rest of her hair.

“That brat!” She fumed pulling the lock of hair from his fingers for a closer look at the chewed ends.

“Sleipnir is greatest warhorse in the nine realms,” Odin protested “...and yes, a brat, especially when comes to dark hair. Hogun and Lady Sif have learned to give him wide berth and Loki kept his hair unfashionable short for many years because of it.”

“Thor told us the story of how Loki had secretly hand raised Sleipnir in his bedroom.” Darcy admitted chewing on her lip nervously before she theorized aloud. “ It must be how he self-soothes, like a child sucks his thumb?”

“A pleasant story about Loki. It has been a very long time since one has been told around here,” Odin murmurs mostly to himself but loud enough for her to hear. “At least in my hearing.”

She hums as notion suddenly occurred to her. 

“What are you thinking?” He inquires as he sits next to her the the table.

“Just that Loki’s hair was long in the photos I've seen of him. He must have been away from home for a long time.”

They sit silently for a moment in awkward silence.

“What were you researching just now?” He asked to change the subject. “gathering information on Jotunheim for fear I shall interrogate you for more ideas?” He teased.

“No, my current interest is comparing Asgard’s version of tales versus the oral tradition we have on Earth...um Midgard.” she revealed. 

“Are they very different?” he asked interested.

“Extremely! In our version Loki is Sleipnir’s mother, LITERALLY, due to shapeshifting because cloning was inconceivable to humans a thousand years ago. I’m fascinated to find out if there are more stories like that.” She went on to tell him she found a lead in the library catalog but was having trouble pulling the actual text up.

While she chattered on and gestured to the tablet Odin’s face had revealed a myriad of emotions at her revelation while she was not looking, shock, revulsion and amusement. He pulled the tablet from her fingers and pulled up with ease the information she was looking for and handed it back.

“Oh! Thank you.” she gushed while she skimmed pages and familiarized herself with how to navigate the book.

“That device only works in this room doesn't it? Would you like to borrow the actual book, Darcy?

She looked up in relief. “Yes, please!” She considered herself rather technically savvy but she feared fighting with this new technology was going to give her a headache. She only had one more day here and then she would never have access to it again.

Odin stood and pulled out her chair then offered his arm. She gave him a warm smile and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. He lead them from the room, all the while the librarian had watched them from his desk.

Odin and Darcy walked arm in arm toward the King’s study off the throne room in silence for a while. Odin attempted to restart the conversation asking, “ Is this interest in history related to your political studies?”

“I have a lot of interests,” She replied. “ It was really hard for me to find an area of study to settle on. I may have changed my mind too often. I stayed at school longer than I should have but I guess I really like learning new stuff.”

“Ah, so no burning desire to be a leader of men?”

“Oh no,” she giggled. “I just found the subject fascinating. I probably would have continued to collect degrees if my life hadn’t taken such a turn when we hit Thor with the truck.”

“Hit Thor with the truck?” He crowed in surprise. “ Now that is a tale I have not heard.” 

 

Thor and Jane had stayed in bed most the day as Darcy had guessed. They surfaced near dinner time and presented themselves in the throne room where members of court gathered before moving on to the feast hall. As they entered they noticed there was a lot of disapproving whispers and gesturing toward the front of the room. They walked toward Thor’s usual position at the dais when they saw what everyone was remarking about.

Darcy was sitting on the top step of the dais, her midnight blue skirts draped elegantly around her, talking with Odin. He was sitting upon Hlidskialf resting his chin on his palm leaning toward her rapt in their conversation. 

“Darcy!” Jane blurted out in surprise.

Odin and Darcy turned toward the voice and noticed the room was now quite full. Darcy stood to join her friends and shook out her skirts. Odin cleared his throat to get her attention and handed her the books she was going to borrow from where they were sitting on the arm of the throne. She smiled a thank you and bobbed a curtsy before joining Thor and Jane at the bottom of the steps.

Thor was at a lost for words, he turned to Jane and she seemed just as stunned.

“Hey Guys!” Darcy greeted. “Finally joined us living folks, I see. I bet you are famished. Oh look the feast hall is open.” She deflected feeling the awkwardness then scurried away to the next room with her books tucked under her arm.

Luckily the awkwardness didn't last long. The Warriors Three and Sif were not present for the scene in the throne room before to the feast so they had their own tales of their day to spin while they ate. Thor however kept looking bewilderedly between his father and his Midgardian friend.

The Feast wound down and the courtiers began to leave for their beds and as is customary they offered thanks to the Allfather prior to leaving. Darcy trailed behind Thor and Jane as they said their good-nights. 

Once it was her turn, Darcy performed what she was sure was going to be her last curtsy ever.

“If we don’t see you tomorrow, I guess this is goodbye.” Darcy said sadly but with a genuine smile. “It was really nice talking to you.”

“You could stay.”

“What?” Darcy gasped

“It would be an unparalleled educational opportunity. You could continue to observe how a true monarchy works. Be **my** intern,” He chuckled at his own joke then turned to walk away while her mouth still gaped open. “Think about it.” he tossed over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reference dress:
> 
> [ http://www.dhgate.com/store/product/2013-chiffon-asymmetrical-sexy-evening-dresses/155622698.html ](http://www.dhgate.com/store/product/2013-chiffon-asymmetrical-sexy-evening-dresses/155622698.html)
> 
> reference armor
> 
> [ https://c2.staticflickr.com/6/5098/5452975510_47cb652a31_z.jpg ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/6/5098/5452975510_47cb652a31_z.jpg)
> 
>  raven broach  
> [ http://www.wulflund.com/img/goods/en/medium/raven_viking_bronze_brooch_b.jpg ](http://www.wulflund.com/img/goods/en/medium/raven_viking_bronze_brooch_b.jpg)


	5. Chapter 5

Thor was to escort Jane and Darcy home this morning, their visit to Asgard had come to an end. Jane was directing some servants loading a cart in front of the palace. Despite their visit being a tightly scheduled whirlwind of activities, Jane could not resist bringing some of her equipment with her to take readings during her spare time. The cart was nearly full when Jane spotted, out of the corner of her eye, Darcy walking down the front steps of the palace.

She was still wearing the dress from the previous day though she had removed the armor and thrown a cardigan over it. Her hair swept up into a messy bun and wearing her glasses to hide the bags under eyes.

“There you are,” Jane called over her shoulder. “Where is your bag?”

Darcy plunged her hands into the pockets of her sweater and shrugged, “I’m staying.”

Stunned, Jane turned, “What? What do you mean?”

Darcy kept her eyes on the ground, tracing her toe along on the veins of the marble step, ” I can’t mooch off you any more. I love you but we both know I don’t contribute anything to your work other than friendship and light clerical work.”

“OK,” Jane replied sympathetically, “I get that but you still need to go back to Earth to find a new job.”

“I've been offered a job here. I’m going to be Odin’s intern.” Darcy looked up with sheepish grin, biting her lip.

“Darcy, that is not a thing.” Jane threw her hands in the air in exasperation. “You had to define the word for him, remember?”

Yeah, but we get on the like a house afire.” She defended, “I could learn a lot. No offence but so much more than I ever learned from you and in my field even. Sitting at the feet at a king is more in line with my degree than chasing around a crazy astrophysicist trying to keep her alive.”

Jane lost whatever she was going to argue, “I’m suddenly picturing you as slave Leia.”

“Whoa! Me too,” Darcy agreed with wide eyes. “Anyway…” Jane interrupted her with abrupt hug.

“Are you sure?” Jane sniffled. “Don’t you want to go home get the rest of your stuff, say goodbye to people.”

“That’s what I’m doing now.” She assured her, returning Jane’s hug. “ And we’ve been on the road enough I have nearly everything with me already.”

“I will miss you so much.”

“Jane!” She chided, “You are not about board the last lifeboat to civilization. I’ll visit. Who knows? I may tire of this or he of me after a few weeks and I’ll be home like it was only semester abroad…or I’ll be here for a few years getting the education of a lifetime, paving my way toward a career in intergalactic diplomacy.” She punctuated ‘intergalactic diplomacy’ with an expansive gesture like seeing the words in lights.

During their hug Thor had joined them and added his bag to the cart and overheard what they were saying.

“Rumors are flying about you, Darcy. That the Allfather is lonely after mother died. That he seeks to make you his mistress.” He said with concern.

“Or Queen?” Jane suggests jokingly, wiggling her eyebrows at Darcy.

“Not likely,” He answered skeptically. “He hasn't changed that much.”

“That’s just rumors,” She waved away impatiently. “And even if there is some truth to them, it doesn't change my plans any. Thor, I’m going to give you some assigned reading on Midgardian History: Madame de Pompadour.”

“Darcy!” Jane gasped.

“Joke,” Darcy assured with a mischievous grin.

She hugged them both one more time and waved as they traveled toward the rainbow bridge that lead to the bifrost observatory. She watched them for a while then ascended the steps and walked through the huge front doors of the palace, not looking back as guards closed the doors behind her. Making her way through the increasingly more familiar hallways that would be her home for a while, she found a balcony where she would have a good view of the of the observatory. She watched and waited until the bifrost activated, piercing the sky with it’s beam of light and waved one last time.

“So, you stayed.” Odin said behind her.

Startled, she turned to face him,“You made me an offer I couldn't pass up,” She said ruefully.

“Are you always so impulsive?” He inquired with a slightly scolding tone.

“Impulsive? I didn't sleep a wink last night trying to decide whether to stay or go. My bag is packed in my room right now because I changed my mind so often. The pros outweighed the cons in the end.”

“They will say you are staying because I want you to be my mistress,” He warned.

“Thor says they are already saying that.” she waved off the concern.

“Will that bother you?”

“I don’t think so,” She shook her head. “ I’m here to learn.” She said earnestly.

“And if there is truth to the rumors, what will you say?”

She frowned and pursed her lips in thought. “Not today.” she said decisively and walked away.

Eye lit with hope he followed her, his longer legs eating up the distance between them. “Darcy, wait a moment.” He called and stopped her in the middle of an empty hallway. She turned back to face him and he let his glamour fade, revealing Loki in Odin's clothes. Look who is impulsive now.

Darcy looked confused. “Who are you?”

Equally surprised she didn't recognize him immediately. “Loki,” he said like it was obvious.  


She took a cautious step away.

“I thought said you had seen pictures?” he said exasperated.

“Fuzzy cell phone and CCTV pictures on the internet.” She said defensively as her heart rate speeding up in panicked confusion. “Not the best quality.”

“Oh,” He said anger deflated

They stood staring at one another for a moment, This was not going as either of them had planned.

Darcy cleared her throat awkwardly, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and plunged forward. “Obviously you aren't dead. Were you Odin the whole time?”

“Yes.”

“Were you being yourself or acting in character as Odin?”

He smiled at the intelligent question that gave him hope that he did not make a rash decision in revealing himself so prematurely. “I imagine Jane must have told you how he spoke to her. What do you think?”

She shrugged, “ I thought you...Odin, just liked me better than her because I wasn't distracting the heir from his duties.”

He looked to the side and considered that. “There may be something to that but truthfully, I have not put much effort in the act lately. All me.”

She glared and pointed forcefully at him. “A couple days of nice conversation is not going to make up for an attempt on my life yanno, but I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt because this is still an opportunity of a lifetime.”

“I’ve never made an attempt on you life.” He reared back defensively. 

“The destroyer! I was there.”

“But It was not after you.”

“But I still could have died. It wasn't making any attempt to avoid collateral damage.”

It was his turn to take a deep breath to center himself and salvage the conversation.  
”I apologize. I meant you no harm.” He avoided her eyes, “ I can admit it was not a good plan. I truly was not thinking very clearly. I was,” he paused grasping for an explanation. “...how did they say it on Midgard? Compromised.”

“Are you still….compromised?” She asked.

He met her eyes again. “To a lesser and different extent.”

She turned her head and looked at him suspiciously out of the corner of her eye, “Does that explain Stuttgart and Manhattan too?”

He swallowed. This conversation was making him more truthful than he had ever been since these series events began. His eyes somewhat haunted, “That was an entirely different animal.” He admitted and walked passed her. 

She tags along behind knowing the conversation was not over. They hear footsteps approaching and instead of putting his Odin illusion back in place he grabs her hand and pulls her into the closest room.

“Please move what I am sure to be some romantic nonsense to another room, I've work to do.” A voice called from out of sight alcove of the room.

Startled, they turned toward the voice.

“Kvasir!” gasped Loki.

“Why are you so surprised to see me?” He asked as he leaned his head around the drapery framing the alcove where his desk was situated. “This is my office, after all.”

Loki stiffened and pulled Darcy behind him. “No shock at see the disgraced prince alive and well, Chief Advisor?”

“I have known your father when he was only heir to the throne and you since your father brought you home from Jotunheim, Do you really think I could not tell difference?” Kvasir said condescendingly and shook his head.

“You knew about that and you still call him my father.” Loki accused falling back into his defiant mode.

“He is your father in all ways that matter. Norns forfend!” He swore. “The fact that the two of you are so alike is main reason no one else has seen through your ruse as yet.”

“Ughhh!” Loki shrieked offended. “We are nothing alike!” 

Kvasir lifted a knowing eyebrow and glanced at Darcy, who was peeking around Loki’s arm, with a look that seemed to say ‘like father, like son’ causing her to giggle.

That near silent exchanged deflated him anger somewhat, resigned he asked, “How long have you known?”

“You took over a few days after the einherjar returned from Svartalfheim, yes?”

He nodded surprised that his disguise did not fool him for even a day. “You never said anything. Why?”

“The Allfather is safe in the odinsleep somewhere presumably?” Kvasir replied unconcerned.

“How do you know I did not simply kill him?” Loki taunted.

“Do you really think the ruler of the nine realms could pass from this life unremarked, unnoticed?” Kvasir replied with censure in his voice. “ There are magics tied to his very life force that would broadcast far and wide the news of his passing. That is magic so old and so strong that not even your clever mind could circumvent it, if you even knew they existed in the first place.”

“So I admit I am not guilty of that crime, but I have usurped the throne.” Loki insisted.

“But you have not, silly boy.” Kvasir approached Loki laying a paternal hand on his shoulder. “Despite your disagreements, the crimes you have committed and what he had insinuated at your hearing. He has never disowned you. Never removed you from the line of succession.”

He turned back to his desk and lifted a leather-bound book and opened it to a page marked with a ribbon. “ You took on the duties of regent when the Allfather fell into the Odinsleep, even offered to step aside for Thor whose claim is greater. He refused, the line falls to you. I have documented it all in the court records. It is all legal and proper.” He tapped the entry he referred to. 

“Do you think the people, the other councilors know everything that happens to keep this kingdom going.” Kvasir shook his head and reseated himself at his desk. 

“So you found it expedient to rule in disguise to ease the transition of power during this troubled time. The secrets I have kept for your father, the secrets I keep for you. It is my greatest privilege.” Giving a smile to Darcy he continued. “ I see you have shared this secret with someone else. Hello again, Miss Lewis.” 

Darcy smiled and nodded in greeting.

Loki was not used to being trusted and was a bit overwhelmed but felt the need to test again. “Say I have grown tired of it. That this is more constricting a prison than my cell in the dungeons.”

“Then slip away and I will make Thor take up his duties as he was supposed to months ago.” Kvasir fired back unconcerned turning back to his work.

“No, I think I stay a little while longer,” Loki smiled turned toward Darcy and takes her hand again and lifts it to his lips to kiss it. “ I did make a promise.”

“Didn't I say take that elsewhere? Out!”


End file.
